


Sun, Moon, and Talia

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Molestation, Somnophilia, jean is creepy as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up several times to Jean taking advantage of his sleeping figure, Armin takes action.</p><p>...In a not-so-orthodox way. Jean doesn't seem to mind, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Moon, and Talia

**Author's Note:**

> written for the snk kink meme!! i've never written explicit smut before so i hope this is okay....
> 
> the consent is, uh. elaborated on in chapter 2 so for now its dubcon?? idk like. just to be safe but i guess people who like reading about this shit probably aren't squicked by that anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last he came to the salon, and when the king beheld Talia, who seemed to be enchanted, he believed that she was asleep, and he called her, but she remained unconscious. Crying aloud, he beheld her charms and felt his blood course hotly through his veins. He lifted her in his arms, and carried her to a bed, where he gathered the first fruits of love. Leaving her on the bed, he returned to his own kingdom, where, in the pressing business of his realm, he for a time thought no more about this incident.

     It had started with small things, here and there. Sometimes, Armin would wake up with his shirt ridden up, or his pajama pants low on his hips. He could have sworn they weren't like that when he went to bed, and he wasn't known to move around much in his sleep, so of course this had puzzled him. However, he didn't confront Jean about it; he knew something this trivial would have just been brushed off by the ashy blonde anyways.

     Either way, he had inevitably found out why when he woke up to his roommate pressed up against him in his bed- with his hand up Armin's shirt, no less. Armin had simply widened his eyes at the time, fearful of how Jean would react if he'd known he was awake. He could only try and stay quiet as Jean's thumb brushed over his nipple, gently pinching and rolling the sensitive nub between his fingers. Hot breath ghosting over his ear hadn't helped, murmurs of what he planned to do with him. Which, frankly, was kind of creepy! Armin was very opposed to having his roommate fuck him while he slept, thank you very much.

     Except, well. By the third time he woke up that way, he wasn't sure he minded. Inbetween, he woke up with increasingly rumpled clothing, and they'd somehow managed to end up in a rather awkward and fragile attempt at a steady relationship. Armin was pretty sure this was only due to Jean's nighttime "activities", however- they got along quite well when the taller boy wasn't flinching at every touch.

     And then, surprisingly enough, Armin found himself enjoying it. It was hard to pretend you were sleeping when someone had their hand down your pants, but he managed, if only because Jean wasn't the most observant guy on the planet.

     By the seventh time he woke up this way, he decided it was time to break it to him. But there's no easy way to tell someone, "hey, so you've been molesting me every night and I just wanted to say that we need to set some limits there". And Armin knew better than anyone else that Jean was a man of action, not words. It'd all go one ear and out the other if he didn't actually do something about it.

     So, he decided to do this with as little confrontation as possible. The note came first, of course. Short, sweet, and to the point.

      _'Jean, I know you've been doing this for a few weeks now, but I'm giving you full consent to, you know, molest me tonight, on one condition: We're having a serious talk tomorrow. Have fun.'_

     Next came the pills. Knowing Jean, he'd take the note as his chance to go full-throttle tonight, and neither boy would want Armin to wake up in the middle of that anyways. He wasn't sure how many would keep him conked out through his boyfriend's shenanigans, really, so he downed three. He doubted he'd end up overdosing on it, at the very least.

     He could only try to force his anxieties to subside as he laid down, staring at the note on his nightstand as he dozed.

\--

     Things had started as they always did this time of night, the reason Jean had fallen for his roommate in the first place. See, he had a secret, something which he didn't dare tell even his closest friends. Nothing got him harder than the idea of sexually stimulating someone as they slept. It had first crept into his thoughts when he masturbated, blurry images of Mikasa, her bra pulled down to expose her breasts, her bedsheets at her knees and exposing her thighs.

     This fantasy, however, had taken a different turn not long after he began rooming with Armin. Black hair had turned to blonde, and his favorite visual had become one of his roommate. Unlike Mikasa, however, he could and had made it his own reality.

     It had become a nightly habit to creep into Armin's room, already starting to harden in his pants as he made his way up to his sleeping boyfriend. Slowly, carefully, he brushed a few strands of hair from his face, breath hitching as he admired the petite blonde.

     A note on the nightstand only caught his attention when he accidentally elbowed it while caressing his cheek. That hadn't been there before. His curiosity got the best of him, of course, and he ended up using Armin's charging phone as a flashlight to read it.

      _'Jean, I know you've been doing this for a few weeks now, but I'm giving you full consent to, you know, molest me tonight, on one condition: We're having a serious talk tomorrow. Have fun.'_

     If little Jean wasn't standing at full attention before, he was now. While the inevitability of A Talk had apprehension settling as a weight on his shoulders, the idea of actually being able to freely violate him like this? It practically had him drooling- he had nary a thought of passing up a chance like this. He hesitated to turn on the lamp, but did so with a fumbling hand, the dull yellow light enveloping the room.

     Armin was so gorgeous when he slept, and it was so much easier for Jean to see him now. Fucking thank you, whatever higher power is out there. He wasted no time yanking the covers down, and he swallowed as he crouched down in front of the slumbering blonde.

     First he dealt with his shirt, hiking it up just over his nipples, his chest rising and falling slowly. Fuck. Pants and briefs were next. Jean's hands lingered at the waistband for only a second, before he was working them down to Armin's ankles. He couldn't help but stare at his cock. He'd never actually seen it before, only felt it. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not that he was smaller than Jean. No, he was by no means big, if anything he was small, his flaccid member resting against his thigh.

     Jean reached down to pull those thin legs apart, throbbing now as he settled between them. He was so, so perfect. Jean just exhaled, and tentatively, he wrapped his hand around the sleeping boy's length, glancing up briefly at his face. His thumb brushed over the tip of his flushed head, his free hand resting on his own crotch as he began to jerk his roommate off.

     His cock was hardening in his hand now, eliciting a quiet noise from Armin that made Jean's member twitch. He struggled to unbutton and unzip his pants with one hand as he pumped, wriggling his hips as he attempted to remove the offending item. It didn't really work out, and with a low groan, Jean pulled away from Armin to shuck his pants and boxers. He briefly thought about removing his shirt as well, but decided it was a waste of time, shrugging.

     His boyfriend (now drooling, he might add) wasn't fully hard, but Jean figured that was the best he was going to get anyways- it was rewarding enough seeing him in such a compromising position. He was too deep in sleep to have even shifted his pose, limbs awkwardly splayed and head lolled to the side from where he'd been rolled over. Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous.

     He had moved to press a finger into his entrance, but, of course. No lube. He sighed, a bit dejectedly- he didn't really want to go all the way back to his room for lube. No matter. He reached over Armin, sliding his finger into his mouth. His tongue lolled slightly, and spit was gathered enough for Jean to use it. Kind of. How drugged was he?? He shook his head, pushing past the resistance he was met with as he prepped Armin.

     His spit was drying quickly, and after a few moments of trying to finger him dry, Jean gave up. Fuck this. He wasn't looking in Armin's drawer for lube, and instead stood up, making a brief walk of shame(?) to his room, grabbing the bottle he kept in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, and returned.

     One fair glob of the stuff later, and things were back in business. Of course, they'd both softened considerably by now, but with three fingers up his roommate's arse, Jean was hardening again, though Armin was back to being flaccid. He only shook his head, removing his fingers to slick up his length as well, though he half-heartedly attempted to at least get the blonde to half-mast in the meantime. Getting someone this conked out to get it up was harder than he had thought it would be.

     Finally, he left it at that- his hands were busy pulling the little, limp boy into his lap, one hand on his thigh, the other on his dick, doing his damnedest to line them up without Armin sliding off. It was all worth it when he finally took the plunge in- fucking finally.

     Armin had only let out a small, garbled whine as Jean gripped his lover's hips, keeping him still as he rocked his own. He was barely able to restrain himself, watching his biggest fantasy finally play out. Fucking shit. He dug his nails into the blonde's thighs, hips twitching. It shouldn't have turned him on so much to practically be using him as a fleshlight- he could have at least properly fucked him or something- but there was definitely an arousing quality watching Armin's hair bounce as Jean pulled him back and forth by the hips, mouth parted as he drooled and whined, his barely-hard cock bouncing against his stomach.

     Jean was getting off on the fact he was asleep more than the fact he was actually fucking someone. Of course, the guilt was setting in by now, the inevitable idea that Armin might not have wanted this after all, and Jean pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He was too damn close for this.

     It only took the squelch of skin on skin and a few more thrusts to bring him over the edge, spilling himself inside Armin. He pulled out with a grunt, and the unconscious boy slid off of his lap back onto the bed, still a haphazard tangle of limbs and clothing. There was a slick feeling in the back of his throat that he pushed back as he looked at him, before he tore himself away to pull his boxers back on at the least.

     He busied himself by wetting a washcloth in the bathroom, and using it to try and clean Armin up once he returned. Gingerly, he spread the small boy's asscheeks and cleaned out what he could of the cum and lube, then wiped off a speck of dried pre from the tip of his prick. Maybe he should have gotten Armin off, too. Was he a bad boyfriend for doing this? Armin probably wanted this, he consented to it... but what if he didn't? What if he was only doing this for Jean's sake?

     With a churning stomach, he dropped the washcloth and tried to position him into a normal sleeping position, pulling the sheets up as well. Then he ran to his bedroom without even picking up his pants. Somehow, the visage of a sleeping boy was beginning to seem a bit darker to Jean now.


End file.
